Princess of the Black Pearl
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: COMPLETE Marie is the daughter of Ana Maria and Jack Sparrow. She is on a quest to re-find the pearl and her parents after there sperated. She knows she can do it with the help of her best friend Willie Turner but does the adventure bring them to be more
1. Jack's perfect life

Disclaimer: POTC isn't mine.

Princess of the Black Pearl

Jack woke up from another peaceful sleep. He looked at Ana Maria who lay next to him still asleep. It was her birthday today. Her second since becoming his wife. Her first with their precious little daughter. He got up in nothing but his trousers and crossed to Marie's crib at the end of his and his wife's bed and lifted the 8 month old up. Marie opened her chocolate brown eyes and sleepily snuggled in to her father's warm tanned chest. He knew she was getting to big to sleep in the inner most part of the captains cabin but he liked having her so close by. He lifted her higher and dropped a kiss on top of her little forehead.

"Morning, luv." He told her holding her close.

"Morning "a voice said from the bed. He turned around to see Ana Maria looking at him bright eyed. "Where's the birthday girls kiss then?"

"Right here" said her captain and lover. He stroked her face with her hand and wanted it to be more passionate but his little girl was in his arms. As he pulled away Ana's eyes wondered to her daughter s face.

"Morning" she whispered to the little one. "Give mamma a birthday cuddle." She said removing the girl from Jack's arms to her own. It was weird just how much motherhood had changed her. She was softer and calmer. Jack was just the same. As Marie lay in her mothers arms Ana couldn't help but laugh a little as Jack tucked Maries blanket close around her so that she wasn't cold.

"I actual hav' a gift for ye this year, Ana" Jack told her moving to his chest of draws. She watched him as he got out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a pendent, 3 pendants that made one to be exact. One said "K of the BP" the second "Q of the BP" and the other "P of the BP".

"K stands for king, Q for queen and P for princess. BP for the black pearl. If you lock them together they make a sparrow. " Jack pointed out to his smiling wife. " I made it so all 3 of us could wear one, I hop' yer' don't mind that's it's for all of us but yer hardly gave me any clued of what to get yer."

"Jack their perfect." She told him. "Thank you, captain." She said motioning him to put on her necklace. After that she put on his and then there daughters, there princess's.

"Now, would the birthday girl like a lye in?" Jack asked her.

"Yes she'd love one but she has got chores to do." Said Ana opening the duvet and getting ready to climb out but jack pushed her back and tucked her back in before taking his daughter back in his own arms.

"Not today she doesn't. Ana, you're not lifting a finger today." Jack told her.

"But Jack on a ship……." she protested knowing how much work there was to do on the Black Pearl.

"…. On this ship I am the captain and you are my girl. I'll find someone to cover your work today." he said smiling. "Relax Ana; this day comes once a year, luv. Enjoying it" then he looked down at his daughter." Come on lets go get mamma breakfast in bed." Jack put Marie down for a second a put his shirt on that only covered half his chest anyway before lifting her up and going to the kitchen to get Ana's breakfast.

After that he went up to the deck his daughter still with him just on one of his hips now supported by one of his hands. He stood by the wheel and watched the crew at work while he was steering the boat. Then Marie caught his attention she was clearly getting cranky and moany now after all it was midday. He put her in her carry crib that was keep on the upper deck and kept her by his feet and finally Ana Maria joined him up on the deck.

"Enjoying your day luv?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Very much so, Mr. Sparrow" she said leaning in for that more passionate kiss that they had both very much wanted that mourning. from the lower deck a few of the pirates cheered the couple on.

"Get back to work ye mangy dogs "he joked with them. Since he had got the pearl back two years ago from the crew on the pearl had never really changed, Gibbs was there and all the rest who had helped get Elizabeth back from Barbossa. After the time he nearly got hanged by Norrington he'd been back to Port Royal only once but on that visit he'd picked up two pirates the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. William turner. Since that day Elizabeth and Will hadn't looked back. They knew they were meant to be pirates.

"So what now for the lady of the boat?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go and find Liz for a chat after I put our daughter down for her midday nap." She said.

"You do that luv." Jack said kissed Ana on the forehead. "Go to mamma Marie." He said lifting her up and she began to whimper with tiredness.

"Come on darling nap time." she told her daughter

"Coming mummy!" Jack flirted with her. That must be the thing that made her love him. She heard all theses stories about how the passion, love and attraction had left relationships after the wedding day but Ana did not understand that. If anything their wedding had made her and Jack more passionate for each other hence Marie.

"Stay here you bad boy" she carried on the joke.

"Are you going to spank me if I don't?"

"JACK! Stop it, there are young ears about." She laughed covering one of Marie's ears.

"True." He said watching her walk back to the cabins.

9999999999999

"Willie, stop it." Elizabeth said trying to catch her 15 month old who was finding it hilarious to hide in all the places his mother couldn't get him. Under beds and tables mainly. She was crawling under the newest table that he had chosen to hide under to get him when she bumped her head "ouch!" she exclaimed and heard a laugh from the door to her cabin. "Shh up Ana, you've got all this to come."

"No I've not, my Marie's going to be a good little daddy's girl." She smiled as Elizabeth finally managed to get Willie out despite his protests.

"Knowing your luck you're probably right unlike this one who is a little terror. Pass me his bottle. " she said settling her son in her lap and proceeding to feed him his water." So where is your little darling today, with Jack?"

"Nope" Ana rubbed in" down for her nap already"

"Your so lucky." she smiled. "Maybe the next one will be better. Oh lord I wasn't meant to tell, you don't tell any one."

"What? You're-"

"Yes, I'm with child."

"Does Will know yet."

"No I'm going to tell him soon though." She said.

"Tell 'im what?" they heard Jacks voice say from the door.

"None of your business" his wife told him.

"is that so ?" he told her.

"yes, now what did you want with me my darling"

"for you to go and get your best clothes on." He told her "I've got a surprise for you."

"You're full of them to day darling" she said relaxing in to Jacks latest embrace.

"Naturally" he replied her softly. "And make sure Marie is dressed too." He ordered before leaving the cabin.

"I must say Ana I never thought I'd see a women make a family man out of Jack sparrow." She laughed and it was then Ana became more serious.

"Elizabeth when Jack was young his father beat him and raped his mother. That's why his always laughing and joking. He never wants to think about what they did. He wants to be everything they weren't. That's why he always tries to be a wonderful husband and father. He doesn't want me or Marie to resent him." She said thoughtfully. "We never would. He's my hero Elizabeth. I never had the happiest child hood either. He helped me through that and helped me over come my demons. That why it's so important for us to get this right. Marie is going to have the chance to be a child. A chance I and her father never got. I always knew he'd be a family man from the moment I saw him. That loveable grin and roguish looks. He had to be _my _family man."

Ana looked to see a gob smacked Elizabeth.

"I never knew." She simply said.

"Who would I mean through his walls his built round his emotions? Only I can knock them down." Ana said leaving the cabin.

She sighed as she sat down at her dressing table in her and jacks private cabin. At the end of the bed Marie lay fast asleep. She smiled at the crib. She was her life as well as jacks. How they got by without her before she didn't know any more. If any thing ever hurt her or toke her from them…she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Bu nothing would. She was the princess of the black pearl. The whole crew would always be there to defend her.

00000000

Ana laughed. It was later that night and she was as jack had told her to be in her best clothes. It was a silky red dress which had no straps and even a corset. It was a weird feeling compared to her normal outfits but it made her feel so important, queenly. She let her husband who had blinded folded her lead her round the pearl till finally they reached the top deck.

Jacks warm arms wrapped around her as he undid the blind fold but his lips had somehow found her neck and was sucking on it hard.

As she regain site she saw the whole crew standing behind her husband and they shouted "SURPRISE". She looked up at the flag and the pirate flag was gone and replaced with one covered in little feet and hands in the middle in read "Happy birthday mamma."

She whipped around and hugged jack hard while crying in his ears a million thank-yous. Soon enough the whole crew sat down to eat dinner. After that the dancing and drinking began. Ana Maria didn't sit down that night. Every pirate wanted to dance with her. She didn't get a minute to herself. However she did notice young Willie a lot. He keep sneaking off from Liz and peering in to Marie's carry cot. He keep sticking his finger in and letting the baby inside hold on to it tightly. The normally loud little boy looked tender and gentle as the babe gurgled at him. She knew they were too young to be in love. But he was so sweet as he pushed a kiss to her brow before leaving to be put to bed by his father.

Jack however also saw this and when Willie was below deck and picked Marie up protectively. Ana walked to him and ran a finger over Marie's little head of brown/ black hair before smiling knowingly at her father

"Ana" jack said annoyed "he'll never be good enough…"

"Jack, he's no threat to Marie, he's just a fifteen month old baby, relax, she knows you're the only man in her life and if I'm any judge it will stay like that for a very long time."

"I know." He whispered.

That night Jack tucked in his daughter and crawled up to he's bed where Ana rested her head on his warm chest and he put his arm round her. A pained expression was on he's face and she knew what he was thinking.

"You're a better father than he ever was. Jack, what he did to you was un-human, he's a monster. We're alone now Jack. He's nothing more than a monster from a nightmare. Go to sleep, I'm here to guard your dreams now. I love you, what you did tonight Jack. You showed me just how much you care. Today was perfect. Twenty three is a wonderful age to be when your captain Jack Sparrows wife. Now good night, savvy?" she comforted him.

"good night Ana." He said pushing a good night kiss to her forehead. He knew she was right, but after all those nights, the pain, the torture, his mothers screaming… he would defend her , them both from that.

Then he smiled. He was thee daddy now. He was papa. He could do it right. The past was the past and that's were it belonged. Why he still thought on it he didn't know. For 2 years things had been like this. For two years the life of Jack Sparrow had been perfect.

Peaceful dreams found jack that night. No pain stirred in his mind or heart. He was finally content.

A/n: I'm sorry didn't get them exactly in character. I hoped you liked it any way. Give me a review pretty please. Savvy?


	2. I want another!

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean is not mine.

Chapter 2

14 months later.

Ana Maria looked in the mirror. She'd got her figure back. No signs of her pregnancy with Marie still showed. For she longed for her old body back it just didn't seemed right having a slightly larger figure than normal. Now she wanted the pregnancy back. She wanted a new baby. She loved Marie with all her heart but she was so big and lately had been asking for a new baby in the sparrow family. Little Ellen had been born a month ago and Willie was loved being a big brother. Elizabeth had bloomed under the new better behaved baby's influenced but in all honesty Ana thought it unlikely that she and Jack could get a better behaved baby. So far she hadn't told her husband about her wish to be as mother again. Ellen however while being better behaved did have her moments and today was having a lot of "moments". That was when she hared a slight tape on the door and her daughter walked in with her night gown on and her teddy in her one of her hands looking utterly miserable. It was late and Ellen was screaming. Marie was tired.

"Mamma" the little girl moaned in a pathetic way that made Maria smile a little. She may be getting bigger but she still needed her mother.

"Come here baby" Maria said settling her self on the end of her and jacks bed before settling Marie in her lap and hugging her tightly. "Is it Ellen screaming keeping you up babe?"

All Marie did was nod.

"You know if mamma and papa had a new baby it would scream the ship down too." Ana told her.

"Yeah but…. I wouldn't mind." The 17 month old told her with her words slurring a bit with tiredness and just way a normal baby would while developing. Her mother couldn't help but bless the child. She was so desperate.

"Ok let's say mamma and papa do have a new baby. if it was a boy what would you like to call it?"

"JJ" Marie said firmly. Maria laughed at just how quickly the Childs answer came.

"You've planned all this out haven't you?"

"Yup." Marie said a lot less tense than when she had entered the familiar cabin. She'd been in her own for 10 months now and still didn't like it. She regularly tried to get in the middle of her mamma and papa but it hardly ever worked until 6 when Jack got up Ana Maria wanted to hug someone.

"What does JJ stand for babe?" she asked inquisitively.

"Jack 'unior so the baby's just like papa because papas nice and lov'ly and warm and I…I want my baby brother to be like dat'" she said through a yawn.

"What if it's a girl?" Maria tested her daughter to see if this part was planned out as well as the last.

"I dunno..." she said "I think it should be a boy any way, if you do give us a new little baby, it will equal the ship out in kids."

"Yeah it will" said Ana hold her for a few more minutes feeling very peaceful just sitting there, Ellen's crying had finally ceased for now. It was Marie who broke the quiet.

"Where's papa, mamma?" she said but just then the man himself answered from the door.

"Right here, sweetheart" he said and she immediately jumped from Ana on to Jack and hugged him tightly. "This is a nice hug. Did you miss me today?" and once again Marie just nodded. Jack had had a very busy day for some reason he didn't know, he didn't find anytime for his little girl, his little sparrow.

"so what were my two favorite girl's talking about?"

"Mamma having anothr' baby" Marie informed her father.

"Really?" said Jack looking a bit shocked. "Sweetheart why don't you go back to bed?" He told Marie knowing that he and his wife needed to talk to each other.

"Will you tuck me in papa?" she said sleepily.

"Of course I will angel, one minute Ana." He told his wife and walked just to the next room where his daughter slept. He pulled the blanket over her and smiled at the just 2 year old; last week had been her birthday.

"Nigh' nigh' me little sparrow." He said kissing her forehead. "luv' ya"

"Night papa, Luv you too." She said watching her father leave the room before blowing out her candle.

When he returned to his room he saw Maria sitting on their bed looking nervous. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his own.

"It wasn't meant to come out quite that way but I guess yer know that already." He told him.

"Are you-"he said nerves in his stomach too. There hadn't been this much tension in there room since… well really ever.

"No, not yet but I want to be." She told him quickly before she had a chance to re-lose her bottle.

"Again?"

"Yes and it's not just me who wants a new addition to the sparrow family" she said as quickly as the time before.

"Marie?"

"Yup it seems she has been watching little Willie being a big brother and would like to have a go at being a big sister herself. So what do you think? Would you like to be a father again?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so… I just never thought about it really."

"Well its time to think about it Jack!" she told him. "I want another baby"

A/n : I am not happy with this chapter, please don't get put off by it the next one will be better. This is just setting it all up!

Captain-Ammie: I'm glad you like it thanks for reviewing!

PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl: it came as soon as it could enjoy it!

Jinxeh: Ooc rule! I love writing them! Jack as a dad is the best I definitely agree with you! I'm sorry but things are going to move maybe a bit to quick for the next couple of chapters so I can get on to the real part of the story, I'll work on it (narrative).

You guys mad my day so this one was for you 3!

Give me another review, savvy?

Rocks-my-socks


	3. Jack's worse fear comes true

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine!

Chapter 3

The whole ship was panicking. Captain Faulkner of the Raven was attacking the black pearl.

Elizabeth was locked in her room in floods of tears. She had been meant to be watching the children that day. They had been having a game of hide and seek when the raven had began there attack. She hadn't found Willie and Marie in time. Ellen was huddled against her chest. Ellen was now her only comfort.

222222222222222222222222

Willie pulled on Marie's hand in panic.

"Come on this way!" he said running through the ship were he had been raised. It was a lucky thing he knew it so well.

"Willie wait up I'm smaller than you are I'm not as fast as you are." Marie panicked. Her father was fighting on deck but how she wished he was here.

With that remark finding all Willie strength he picked Marie up in his arms and ran for it… but he had run the wrong way!

"WILLIE!" she cried as an enemy pirate ripped her from her best friend's arms.

"MARIE! Leave her alone" he begged and as another unfamiliar pirate put a hand over his month. Willie tried his hardest to bite it but it got him no where. If he was alone he might have cried for his mum or dad but Marie was with him and she needed him to be strong for her.

When they got up on the main deck Marie and willies were petrified. The noised and stench of death was all around them.

As jack came in to view Marie's bottom lip began to tremble. The pirate who held her was so ruff he was really hurting her. Marie longed to be in her father's strong, firm, safe, warm protective embrace.

"PAPA! PAPA!" she cried with huge tears of fear pouring down her face. But it was no good. The guns were just too loud. Jack couldn't hear his little sparrows distressed cries.

So Marie was taken to the raven with Willie and that night slept in a cold brig with just bread and water to eat and drink. Willie sat with his back against the wall while Marie buried her head in his lap. Pain and loneliness swarmed her body. In her tiny palm she grasped her trinket, the trinket of her family. It was know the only connecting her to Ana and Jack.

222222222

Will turner cradled his daughter and cried. His son was gone.

"Jack I never meant to it just all happened so suddenly I never got a chance to get to them in time…please forgive me." Elizabeth begged. Jack's teared stained d face told her however she was certainly not forgiven

"You're begging me to forgive you when yer just lost me my little sparrow. Yer must be crazy women." He said looking down at his wife. Ana-Maria looked far away she clung to her 5 month pregnant belly. It had been 7 since little Marie had told her she wanted to be a sister and now she was gone.

"Oh jack" she cried as she clung to him.

"Get out "he ordered the two turners "OUT!" blind rage took over him as he collapsed to the floor his mother's screams of pain in his mind. He held Marie to his chest and put his hand on his son or daughter. It kicked playfully not knowing what had just happened.

Tears of pain slipped from his eyes for the first time in years. Marie was out of his reach. There was nothing he could do to protect her. Before he knew of her kidnap he had dropped the anchor and the Pearl had suffered more damage than the raven. She would never catch the raven, not now.

All because of a few jokes that Barbossa and him had played when they were all younger. This was Faulkner's revenge. Jack never meant for it to go this far. He never thought his Marie would pay the consequences.

22222222222222222222222222

Rosie Dray head servant at the Sparrow Manor had tucked the two new servants in to bed. Marie and Willie the young boy had called them. He was clearly her beat friend but not her brother her had told her. Marie the young girl cried for a lot when she first met Rosie. Pirate's had dropped them here and must have scared them half to death, the poor little ones.

Up at the manor the lord was away from home. The moon light was the only light in the lady's room as Lady Sparrow lay in her chambers crying for her boy as she did most of the times her husband was away.

Where was he? Was he safe? Did he have a wife, a child, a family? Was he still even alive? Where was her poor little Jack?

A/n: I hope you liked it. Maybe it was a bit too short I don't know but I'm overall happy with it. But I'm even happier with my reviewers. You guys rock my socks!

American Drama: the romance is coming, just give me a couple of more chapters.

Jinxeh: grandpa jack-jack is a huge bless. That is just way to cute. Hopefully my spellings better but I doubt it! (Spelling is my weak point as you may have guessed)

Rose Noire le Mort: I love J/As do rule. I hope you're enjoying this one.

Captain Ammie: glad you like it

PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl: carry on enjoying it.

Aurora Baggins: there is loads of daddy Jack fics around but I glad you like this one.

To all: thanks for reviewing you, don't know how pleased I am. 9 reviews on just 2 chapters that is my record!

Set it up higher for me and give me another please

Rocks-my-socks


	4. A healthy young lad

Disclaimer :its not mine

Chapter 4

Jack sat on the bed and his wife changed her position so that jack could hold her head in his lap. After a 20 hour labor it was finally over. The baby was out. Elizabeth who had had a bit of training at Port Royal was checking the baby over.

Jack and Ana's rage at Elizabeth had softened with time it was certainly not forgotten and though it was in Ana's neither had Elizabeth's stupidity forgiven in Jacks heart.

For the past 4 months every waking hour had been dedicated to finding Marie but so far there hadn't been any joy. The crew had been very good about everything and all the pirates were willing to do more work than necessary to keep there place on the Black Pearl.

Will and Elizabeth's marriage had also suffered for will was mad at her for losing Willie. So far it had seemed to be getting stronger again because he would at lest hold her but it just wasn't the same. If they fought then he would make a remark about she had had lost _his _son and he hated 100 the fact he had to leave Ellen with her sometimes.

"How is the baby?" Jack asked her.

"He'll be ok with some feeding; he's just a little weak." She said wrapping him in a blanket and passing him to his father.

He looked down on the face of his son and smiled a little. He couldn't help but think his daughter should be here.

"Elizabeth" he called to the nurse who was exiting the room. "Thank you."

"Any time Jack" she told him grateful for the smile.

"Hello, son." Jack said. "I'm you're papa." But it just didn't feel right. Something was missing. He didn't feel happy. He was pleased and he loved his son but Marie……….

"JJ sparrow." Ana said.

"What?" jack asked smiling putting on an act for his wife.

"Do you remember that night you caught me and our Marie talking and she told you I was having another baby?" she said grinning at the memory at how shocked her husbands face had been.

"Yer course. Why?"

"Because before you came in she told me she wanted a baby brother called Jack Junior. She wanted him to be just …just like her papa." She said with a tired tear rolling down her face. "She should be here Jack."

"Ay, luv I know." He told her stroking her hair.

With in 30 minutes Ana had fallen asleep after feeding her son. Jack watched both his wife and son slept before leaving the room.

He paused in his daughter's room for a time however. Luckily her room hadn't been affected badly by the blows of the raven. He sat on her bed thinking. Was every happy memory going to be like this for little JJ? Always overshadowed by the fact his sister was not present.

He then noticed her little rag doll she used to hug at night. She had called it hope when she was on the ship; Marie loved hope a lot and like any little girl said that hope was her baby.

The amount of times he had caught Willie and Marie playing mummies and daddy's he couldn't count. It was so funny just to watch. It was like they truly were different people.

He went up on deck and all the pirates stopped working waiting for the captain to tell them what and how the new baby was.

He went on the top deck and called out to them.

"Jack Junior Sparrow's has just been born. I've got a healthy young lad."

Cheers spread throughout the ship.

"Will." He called to the whelp. "Go get some rum. It's time the pirates of the black pearl had a party!"

A/N: just a really quick chapter. I felt like the birth of JJ should have one all to it self. I think next chapter Willie and Marie's romance starts! Yay!

Rose Noire le Mort: I know that feeling. It is so annoying when it is there but you just can't get to it!

Tondo-the-half-elf: basically last chapter the black pearl was attacked and jacks daughter and wills son were kidnapped. Sorry for confusing you, I'll try and write clearer form now on!

Jinxeh: agreed. Jack is most defiantly a sexy beast! Where's the site for the parody's?

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!

Rocks-my-socks


	5. Hope

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: pirates of the Caribbean is not mine

"Nana, Willie does either of you know were my pinafore is?" Marie called from her room.

"Yes dear it's on the table." Rosie called from the living room "right where you left it" she had raised the children from a young age and had become a motherly figure to them.

"Sorry nana, I should have checked there" said Marie walking out to get it before walking back in to her room to tie it on. She always had trouble she should have asked nana to she thought.

Rosie had become nana soon after the children arrived. Marie had found it harder to adjust to her new home than Willie had. In the beginning he hadn't been a bunch of roses to deal with either. He hated it when any one but him even touched Marie. He explained as well as he could to Rosie that she was the princess of her father's ship. But it must have been a fairy tale Rosie now thought. No captain Jack Sparrow had come. Rosie had tried to keep it under wrap; she knew how painful the memory of her son was for the lady of the manor.

Despite hearing the name the Sparrow Manor countless times neither Willie nor Marie guessed they were working for Marie's grandparents.

Marie had grown in to a beautiful young girl. She was happy and cheerful most of the time. Maybe a little on the clumsy side but not a bad child by any means. She hadn't lost her deep brown eyes or her dark hair. She was naturally very tanned and topped it up each day by working in the manor. Maybe that was what young Willie saw in her. She had the kindest of natures to. Sweet and polite.

Willie was quite a handful however. He had a temper on him and had to be punished a lot. He was a Jack the lad always answering back and playing up. Especially when Marie was about, trying to show her how tuff he was.

He loved her. That was the only thing he really knew. When they had first arrived here he had been so sure his Uncle Jack would come and get them back immediately but when the days turned into months and months in to years it was no surprise he lost faith in the black pearl. Life got easier but then Marie grow up in to an attractive young girl who had never left his side for long periods. He clung to her and protected her because she was something weaker than his self to focus on.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

JJ ran through the ship chasing Ellen. She was older than him and she minded him a lot of the time. Soon after the other children had left the ship there parents became obsessed by finding them. JJ and Ellen sometimes felt so insignificant.

But by all means Ellen envied JJ. The loss of Marie seemed to strengthen Jack and Ana's relationship. But the loss of Willie weaken Will and Elizabeth's. no longer did they touch each other. No longer did they cuddle in bed. No longer did they make love. I9n fact they just fought.

At the end of every fight Wills favorite phrase was "BUT YOU LOST ME MY SON!" the words always cut through Liz's heart like the knife she stabbed Barbossa with. She wondered sometimes why her and will were together still. There wasn't much passion, in fact no passion and she knew she loved him but if he still felt something for her he hide it well. But hope for her marriage still pumped through her vains. Her daughter needed her parents together. More than ever if their son had none at all.

Ana Maria kept smiling through her pain for JJ sake. She had to be strong now. She had to eat and every day she had to get up, no matter how much she didn't want to sometimes. Jack was still the same outside as he had been the day she had met him. Still handsome, rugged with a smile to kill. Joking with the pirates but inside that was a whole different story…………..

Jack was a man broken. He still hadn't searched for hiss sparrow on the island where he had grown up as a child. He knew if she was with the servants she would be ok but if he's father had found out she was there and her back ground, her blood line the chances were his daughter could have been tortured, raped or even worse murdered. And he didn't protect her. His mother may try to protect her if she knows who Marie is but…………..she was too weak to protect him. Why should she be able to save Marie? His precious, precious little sparrow.

But something told him she was not hurt she was alive, possibly even happy but she was waiting for him, hoping for him.

JJ sometimes hated the fact his sister was even given life. She destroyed his dad's life. JJ could see jacks pain. He tried to help his father through his grief but he seemed to keep himself so far from his sons reach. He was so set on saving his daughter.

She was now the only treasure the Black Pearl searched for.

That was the day Jack decided he would have to go to the Caribbean island where he had been raised. It was his last hope. Because if his girl wasn't there she was on no other island he had searched. If she wasn't there the chances where she'd had a meeting with David Jones locker. The chances were she was dead. His baby was dead.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Willie walked down the road and smiled as he saw Marie running down the road to towards him. He had had a hard day working in one of the top fields and it had been a long day too. He laughed as she launched herself in to his arms and kissed him.

"What's made you so happy?"

"I've been moved from the garden in to the house. I'm working in her lady's chamber"

A/N: I hope you like but now Marie is in the chambers she is in more danger!

(Authoress grins evilly)

Jinxeh: Elizabitch. I like it very funny but true. Glad you liked ch. 4 when I find a spare 5 minutes (yeah right like that's ever going to happen) (authoress is moaning, gets annoyed at self, hits self and wakes up) I'll find out my pirate name for you. Hope you like this one!

Confused: THANKYOU! I am so grateful you pointed that out ( I read need to proof read better as you can tell. This is the ages I intended

Ch 1: W 15 months

M 8 months

Ch 2W 2 years & 7 months

M 2 years

Ch 3W 3 years & 2 months

M2 years & 7 months

I hope this clears it up for you and any other confused readers! I hope you enjoyed chapter 5!

Captain Ammie: thanks for reviewing!

Thank to all my reviewers who rule!

Rocks-my-socks


	6. Discoverys

Chapter 6

Disclaimer - see previous chapters

AN: sorry I forgot to say at the beginning of no. five this is 9 years on

It was the first time ever JJ had been on real land. He found it very weird. There was no gentle rocking and it had to be said he found it unnerving. He stayed close to his mammas side.

Ana Maria found it weird every time she got off the pearl but she got used to it in about 20 or 30 minutes but she knew it would take her son longer. She found it honestly sweet. He acted so big on the ship but now on land he was a little mummy's boy. She liked him clinging to her and holding her hand.

Ellen however who had been on land loved it. She and will were racing along the sand with Will. Sometimes will annoyed Ana playing with Ellen so openly where jack could see but it worked both ways with her J she guessed. Will must miss his son desprately.

Ana couldnt help laughing as Will tackled Ellen and started tickling her.

Soon enough the pirates had found a cave and had settled and were assigned jobs such as finding food, starting a fire or collecting water. Ellen had gone off with her father so JJ found himself on a rock in the cave, completely and utterly bored.

"What you doing, papa?" he as asked Jack.

"Writing a letter"

"To who?"

"Your grandmother" Jack sighed this would be the first time his mum heard from him in 20 long years. If his dad found it he'd be shot but it was worth it but his sparrow was worth it.

Guilt was in his heart for leaving his mum. He should have stuck around for her. Or at least made her come with him. After all Marie wasn't the sparrow to be there parents "little sparrow". In fact that's were Jack got it from his mum.

Lady sparrow smiled. She had had the same maid for so long it was nice to have a new face in her chambers. Especially one so full of life. The little girl they'd sent to be her new lady in waiting was humming to herself. A few of her hairs were flying away despite it being so early in the day.

She was in a dilemma was Lady Sophie. She and her husband were going to a ball tonight and she didn't know what to wear. A blue dress or a pink.

"What do think Marie" she said to the little girl making her jump. "Blue or pink." She said holding them both up.

"Blue" said Marie.

"You like?" she said holding it to her body.

"Yeah it's gorgeous, my lady" said Marie. "It reminds me of something my mother or auntie Lizzy would wear but…….. I don't know. Maybe not, I never really knew them. Oh sorry, my lady, ignore me. I'm too much of a dreamer my nana says."

"Really" said the aging women smiling." Well I think maybe your nana might be wrong"

"Do you have any dreams my lady? Sorry if I'm being to bold" said Marie.

"Not at all my dear" said Sophie "I dream my son comes home to me safe and well one day. Is seeing your mother again your dearest wish?"

"No, I just want my papa to hold me close again….. He was so warm and kind. I loved him so. But he's gone… and I don't know where." She said quietly. But she didn't cry. "Pirates never cry." That's what Willie had told her while comforting her when they were smaller. She didn't want her father to find her and then reject her for being weak.

"It sounds like we're in the same boat my dear. What was his name?" she inquired.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" she sighed. She turned to see her mistress had paled with those words.

A/N: evil grin. Nuff' said.

Jinxeh: yup its one of those little really annoying little things that always happens or the entire plot falls apart. Yeah I love Elizabeth bashing! (Wills emotions)

Captain Ammie: yup but not for too much longer!

Trinity144: it came as quick as it could!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Rocks-my-socks


	7. Meeting Grandma

Chapter 7

Hearing her little Jacks name was a heart stopping thing for Sophie. She had dreamed of meeting what may have been her grandchildren for so long, Michael her husband didn't share her views but that just didn't matter now. Little Marie stood before her looking confused.

"My lady, are you ok?" she asked. Why did her lady look so ill at the mention of her father?

"Hold on a minute, dear" said Sophie. She moved to her desk and pulled out an old photo album. She pulled out one of the pictures and showed it to Marie. Marie looked down on it confused. She saw a mother a father and a son. The little boy intrigued her. He was the most lovable child she'd ever seen. It was her papa.

"Papa" she said running her fingers across him. Tears began to spill down her face. She didn't care if she looked weak. His face. She could see his face. She hugged him to her chest and cried for him. Sophie had begun crying too.

"Darling." She said to Marie opening her arms. She let the young girl ran in to them and comforted her grandchild. Jacks little girl. The girl didn't move from her newly found grandmothers lap for quite some time but Sophie didn't mind. She didn't want to let the little one go. It was like if she was holding her frail body close then she was holding a tiny part of Jack. "Shush sweetheart grandmas here now." She croaked out.

"Grandma?" said Marie with a smile.

"Yes." said Sophie. "I never thought I'd met my own grandchild."

"Grandchildren, mamma was pregnant when I was taken from her and …" said Marie sadly. "I hope its ok. My baby brother."

"It's was a boy?"

"I don't know I just always had a feeling. I still have it when I think of mammas bump." She sighed with big tears falling still. "I love him so much."

"Oh my love. I am so sorry," said Sophie.

"What for, you aint done anything wrong."

"Yes I have." She said. Confused Marie fell in to her grandmother's tender embrace. Sophie cradled her little one in her arms for the first time …ever.

999999999999999999

Soon the afternoon was coming to an end. Marie had done next to no work that day. She instead has talk and got to know her grandma. Sophie was in a word amazing. Then a knock came on the door. Marie looked worried. She wasn't sure if Sophie wanted people to know the nature of there relationship.

"Look alive, dear." She said passing her granddaughter a duster. Marie moved to a window seal and duster maybe a little to fast and may of raised suspicion that something wasn't quite right but the messenger wasn't looking.

"a letter for you my lady" he said .

As he walked back down the corridor the messenger saw a hated man by all the servants. He's name was Richards.

"Sir" he said as a mark of respect. You didn't want to get on the wrong side of Richards. He was lord Andy's second and he could get you in terrible trouble. He was cruel to those whom he hated.

As he passed his mistress's room he saw her tears flowing down her face. But they were tears of joy. He watched as a young servant girl, Marie, he thought her name was went to there mistress's side.

"Oh my Marie." cried Sophie putting an arm round her. "It's your- your- my jack"

"Papa. My papa?"

"Yes, my love papas back" said Sophie. "He wants to meet us. Tonight! My little boy" Richards scowled. He remembered her little boy. More like little menace. And this was he's little girl by the sounds of things.

"Can Willie come?"

"Of course." He watched as the two sparrows embraced before rushing off to tell his master. The lady of the manor hadn't seen him. He was safe. But poor little Marie was not.

A/N: please don't kill me for the cliffy! Lol. Danger ahead!

Jinxeh: Jacks mum is a big softy. She wants to look after her little sparrows especially "her little boy". Any form of Elizabeth bashing is ok with me!

Trinity144: cliffys are mean but great fun to write!

Rose Noire du Mort: yeah it was a tad obvious. I hate my spelling and stuff that's why I write, because I love too for a start and it helps improve my English. If you need help with my plot if it confuses you don't hesitate ask! I'd rather you knew what's going on or you won't enjoy it so much and I want people to enjoy my stories!

DaddyJacklover: welcome aboard the story, missy! Enjoy!

Rocks-my-socks


	8. Papa!

Chapter 8

"What!" cried Andy sparrow

"My lord you're son is back and the island as is his child. She has being spying on us for years I do believe," Richards said to his fuming master.

"And my wife is going to meet him,"

"Yes, my lord,"

"Right, we'll just see about this," he said menacingly. He turned to his window to see the young girl he suspected to be Marie running down the path.

11111111111111

It was half three in the afternoon when Willie saw Marie running to him. She had never come to him during working hours before so this sent alarms bells ringing. What if something bad had happened on her first day in the high chambers? Marie came closer sand he saw tears flowing down her sweet face. But she was smiling like never before.

As she settled in to his embrace she spoke to him.

"Oh Willie, after all these years it's finally come back for us, it has my darling," she smiled at him.

"What's come? Who?"

"The pearl, the black pearl, papa"

"You're joking?" but with a nod of Marie's head he knew she most certainly was not joking he couldn't help but laugh and lift her upp. the two ended up in a passionate embrace. He stroked her face as she spoke again after he put her back down.

"Darling I've got to go back to her lady's chamber "she told him after telling him all the new developments that had gone on that morning. "People will get suspicious. But don't worry by tonight we'll be home. Angel, we'll be on the pearl. No one will take us off it ever again." She turned and ran.

He sighed. By tonight they would be safe.

1111111111111111111111111

At nine o'clock that night, Sophie Sparrow hide in the bushes behind the servant quarters hardly able to contain her excitement. In half an hour she see her Jack.

She smiled as she saw her newly found granddaughter and her friend walking towards her.

"You got out alright, then?"

"Yes grandma," she said before introducing Willie and Sophie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Willie," Said Sophie before the three of them ran of in to the night together.

111111111111111111111111111

Jack felt tears burn in his eyes. And Ana let them flow as nine thirty approached there precious daughter. Jack had his arms open as did will who was waiting for his precious son. They were so close when Sophie heard her husbands hateful voice say …

"Going some where my dear?" Richards stood by his side. A soldier seized Marie. Willie managed to make it through safely and will lifted his son in to his arms but struggled to get back to his girl when he saw her. The soldiers grip was too tight he was going to hurt her.

Will dint let go though. His son was safe but Jack's mother and daughter were not. In between jack and Sophie stood the man whom had made both there lives hell for years too many years.

"Papa," said Marie brokenly.

"Its alright me little sparrow, I'm here now."

A/N: done on to chapter 9 if you please………….


	9. Let her go!

Chapter 9

"Let them go," said Jack warningly.

"Why should I?" retorted his father. "She's my wife and she's my servant."

"She's my mam, she's me daughter and I ain't leaving without them." He said in anger Marie was struggling and crying a little. Her pain was killing him." and I aint asking yah I'm telling you."

"Big words from a little boy" taughted Andy.

"I aint no boy any more now let me girl go." He told him and smiled as there plan fell in to place. He had suspected that if Marie was there , which she was, then his dad may have found out some how. Around the dock his crew were placed expect for Gibbs who was at the cave watching over the kiddies.

Ana took great pleasure in pressing her own blade to the throat of the man whom held her daughter capture.

"Does the man need to yet again repeat himself," said Ana "let my girl go."

At his the risk of his own life the man let the child go. she was so happy. She was ten feet from her papa. She ran as fast as she could. She ran so fast she didn't see her grandfather stick out his sword. She ran so fast she couldn't stop the blade cutting in to her stomach.

"No" cried Sophie and ran to her grandchild. "Andy how could you do this?"

Tears ran down both Sophie and Marie's face. The girl clutched her stomach. Her hands were soon soaked in blood. Ana's legs gave way and she cried so much it hurt as she watched Sophie rock Marie back and forth.

"PAPA!" Marie screamed before passing out in pain. She knew no more.

A/N: I took no pleasure in stabbing Marie. I fell so sick. I've never hurt a character before.

PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl: I feel worse for her I promise you. LOL.

Jinxeh: don't worry Sophie isn't going any where yet. Yeah, photo album that was incredibly dumb. hits self with rub bottle and then Elizabeth(just for the fun of it).

Trinity144: I'm so sorry but I that to be done. Don't kill me! At least I didn't leave you at chapter 8!

Emmyruth: you can stop going made now, I think at least.

Rose Noire du Mort: Hi! Jack had a pretty good idea where she was, on the island where he grew up because he had searched the whole Caribbean and he didn't think the raven would leave Caribbean water. He could have been wrong but he wasn't. He couldn't march in with his size elevens because if he's father caught wind of him being her father he would of harmed her to torture him for the decisions he made in his life. (Becoming a pirate and so on.) Plus he and Andy didn't have the best relationship when Jack lived at home and he was violent towards Jacks mother also.

I hope this helps.


	10. Jack takes charge

Chapter 10

Jack looked at his father's dead body and smiled. He always knew he would be the one to kill him. His mother looked at him. Not in rage though,. She knew jack would defend Marie and after all the awful thing's Andy had done well he deserved death.

The next thing jack did was move to his daughter.

"Marie? He said softly. "Come in darling wake up." But she didn't. He felt for a pulse and thankfully she did have one. Time to take charge he thought.

"Mum I want you to Willie and Ana back to the pearl." He moved quickly to his wife so as to just give her a few words of comfort.

"Can you lead mum back to the ship for me?" Ana seemed so sad. Tears were spilling down her cheeks.

"I want to stay and be with Marie though jack." She told him

"Ana you need to get on there in a minute I'm going to send someone to get J, Ellen and Gibbs. He's going to need his mam J is. Now please, I'll look after Marie you know I will, go on babe for me." Jack sounded desperate so Ana nodded and she and her mother in law walked to Willie.

"no!" he shouted. "I aint going jack" said Willie. "I aint leaving her.

"Ok" said jack, "William as the boys father you figure how to get him back to the pearl but he's got to go now. Ana you go fetch the pirates in the cave." Ana had pulled her self back together and ran off as will practically wrestle with his son.

"Elizabeth" he called. "You're the medical expert what do we do?"

"All we can do for now is stop the blood flowing. Give me your bandana." She said and once received it pressed it against the cut and it started soaking up the blood.

"We've got to get her back to ship I can help her more there jack" she told him.

Gently she that he didn't hurt her even more, Jack picked Marie up. She made a whimpering noised and he made some nonsense noise trying to tell her it was ok.

"I aint giving up on you." said Jack. "No way am I letting you go me little sparrow. He smiled as he noticed round her neck her pendent still hang. She was a sparrow. She was as tough as they came and she would pull through.

A/n: sorry its so short but I didn't do a big cliffy this time.

Jinxeh: Jack will do his best to save her. He didn't search for her for years just to let her go again.

Captain Ammie: it aint good is it.

Thanks for reviewing both of you!

Rocks-my-socks


	11. A Papa and his little sparrow

Chapter 11

When Marie woke up he stomach hurt a lot but suddenly remembering what had gone on the previous night that didn't really matter.

She opened her eyes to see the face she had craved for so long. Jack sat at her side and father and daughter beamed at each other. He stroked her hair trying to comfort her. Trying to suppress her tears she tried to speak.

"Papa," she said her pain showing through her voice and he heard it so clearly. Too clearly.

Picking up her hand and kissing it he smiled at her. "Hello me little sparrow."

She smiled remembering her old nickname.

She felt something under her arm and when she saw the fake hair she knew exactly what it was. "hope."

"yeah, yer' mother thought you night like her to hug."

"Where is mamma?" she asked.

"Putting JJ to bed."

"Told yer so," she said jokingly. "I knew it was a boy."

"Yer you did, me little sparrow." Repeating her name not quite believing still she was actually there to say it to.

"I miss you so much, papa," she admitted to him. He soften even more. She was there. His little girl was safe and alive.

"Oh Marie, I missed you too. I love yer and I tell you what I aint never letting you go ever again." He told her honestly. "The hardest years of my life have been the ones you've been gone."

"Can I sit on yer lap?" she asked. She remembered how warm he was.

"I wish you could darling but if you sit up yer cut night open up again maybe tomorrow, ay." He told her giving them both hope. He was aching to hold her again.

"What happened to – that man who?" she said pointing to her belly.

"Don't you dare worry about him me love he's gone far away and he can't come back now." He reassured her. She was beginning to yawn.

"Am I going to get better, Papa?" she asked childishly. She knew she shouldn't maybe act so young but she couldn't help it. She wanted him to think she needed him more than she probably did. She just wanted him near her.

"Of course you are and then we are going to have lots of fun, you, me, mamma and J," he told her. "We're going to be together forever me and you. I promise you." He pushed a kiss to her forehead and rested his head on hers.

He gazed down on what seemed her wondrous face and she looked tired so he put his arms round her head and allowed her to snuggled deeply in to his arm. She needed him to be there for her. For that moment it seemed all he needed was her.

Ana came in her dressing gown to her daughter's room to see her husbands just looking at her. She didn't disturb him. He would get more rest being with her than in his bed.

Elizabeth had said in a few mouths she would be fine but it was clear Jack still wanted to just be there, just in case.

She went to bed and was glad. The sparrows were back together all, 5 of them

A/N: finally no cliffy, I have just 2 or 3 more chapters for Marie till it's done. Sad thought. Fluff. I'm in a good mood now I've wrote that. YAY!

harleybabe1334: Willie is 12, Marie is 11.thanks for reviewing.

PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl: I'm glad you love it. Yay!

Jinxeh: LOL she will pull through I think its safe to say.

Trinity144: just 1 more cliffy left and then its happily ever after.

Rose Noire du Mort: I'm glad you liked them.

Thanks for reviewing you lot! You rule!

Rocks-my-socks


	12. A stupid jealous deed

Chapter 12

It had been three weeks since Marie had come home to the pearl and the truth had only just sunk in for jack. She had been up lately on deck and when every one saw her they cheered. It was one of the happiest moments jack had had in A LONG TIME.

Willie hadn't changed in his mammas eyes. She was so glad to have her baby boy home. Ellen relished in her brothers tales of his child hood growing up with Marie.

When it was hot Marie came out on deck to be with her papa. She had spent a lot of time just standing with him at the wheel hugging him. She sat on his lap after meals just hugging him too. She didn't like it when he wasn't near by and he preferred it when he could see her. Ana hadn't really worked since her daughter came home. She liked looking after Marie nursing her back to health with Elizabeth. She hated that she was such a daddy's girl but she wouldn't have it any other way. Jack was back to his old self. He was the Jack she married again. Her family was so happy.

Sophie wasn't that happy at sea and would prefer to be on land but she didn't care. Her Jack was alive and safe. She had two beautiful grandchildren. Her daughter in law was so kind. She did miss Andy a little, how could she not after so many years of marriage but the trade was well worth it. She was a grandma.

A smile was permanently on Elizabeth's face. Not only had she her son back but also her husband. It was like they were back in the honey moon period. He actual touched her again. They smiled and laughed together. They held each other and play fought under covers. Life was good.

Only one person missed the old days. JJ hated his sister. She took all jacks time up and when he did get to see his dad it was talking about her. he was always hugging or playing with her and yet he had been the one their all the times he got upset or cried for her and that was why he hated his sister. She inflicted so much pain on his papa over the years and that's what he decided that Marie had to die.

111111111111111

That night as everyone slept well in there beds JJ walked down the corridor with a pillow in his hands. Here slipped in his sisters bedroom and prepared to kill her. She had a look of content on her face as he pushed the pillow to it.

Marie screamed in fear as she was losing her breathe JJ sat on her and she was feeling worse and worse she got another cry for help out.

In there room Ana and Jack exchanged a look of panic. Jack full on pelted to his girls room and the Turners were beginning to wake.

He was shocked to see his son suffocating his daughter. She was in pain clearly and he looked panicky, he didn't think he'd be caught in the act. Tears spilled down her face.

"GET OFF HER. NOW!" he yelled this son pulling him down and throwing him on the floor. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Marie was bleeding again.

a/n: nearly done just 1 more chapter after this and its written it will up tomorrow!

Sapphire2008: I meant 5 because there's Sophie, JJ, jack, Ana and Marie so that's 5. I'm glad you like it!

PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl: yeah Marie went straight in to daddy's little girl mode didn't she. I think she just wanted to know jack still loved her.

Thanks for reviewing both of you!

Rocks-my-socks


	13. Happily ever after for now

Chapter 13

Jack sat on the by his daughters bed and held her hand. She was understandably shook up and kept her eyes wide open focusing on her papa. She didn't know why her brother had done what he had done. She thought they had got on ok since she had been back on the Pearl.

"Go back to sleep luv," Jack told her. "I ain't going no where and your mothers with JJ. It's ok."

"Promise?" she choked out.

"Promise," he told her. It had been a very distressing night for the poor girl. After her wound had started bleeding again she had to watch as Elizabeth stitch her back up again. She had cried for a long time after that and now was scared to sleep because of what JJ had done. Jack didn't understand the boy.

Jack got on the bed and sat up leaning against the head board. "I'm here alright luv, I'll be here if any one comes in."

1111111111111111111

"Why J?" Ana begged with her son. "Why did you try to kill her?"

"Because she hurt papa. All those years she was away mam. All he ever cared about was her. I just thought if she died then he'd have to see that he had more than I child."

"What and you're trying to tell me you didn't hurt your father tonight. That his heart didn't stop when he thought he was going to lose his child all over again," Ana buried her face in her hands. God that boy was so stupid sometimes.

"What's happens now?" J asked.

"I honestly don't know, that's your papas decision but do not think this is over J. go to sleep," said Ana harshly.

"Do you have to stay with me," he asked making it clear his mother's presence made him feel even worse.

"Obviously, it might be Ellen or Willie you try to kill next," Ana sighed. This was such a mess.

111111111111111111111

"It's for the best," said Sophie tried to convince her son. "That way JJ can grow up and Marie can get better. I never was much of a sailor."

"We are right near Port Royal and Elizabeth does want to visit her dad." Jack admitted.

"So it's sorted." She said.

"Yes," Ana agreed.

"We'll set up a small shop or something until he's clamed down a bit. You will come and visit me won't you Jack?"

"Of course we will." He said embracing his mother.

"Right I better go and say good bye to my grand daughter."

111111111111111111

"But nana," Choked out Marie. "You're wish. You just wanted to be with papa."

"No Marie," said Sophie. "I just wanted to see him safe and well. And I have and you're safe now as well. I and JJ are going to live oat Port Royal for a while. At least till you're strong enough to fight back." She said laughing a little. "I love you Marie. I'll see you soon." She said leaving the cabin.

"I love you too, nana"

In half an hour, jack returned to his daughter's cabin.

"You're going to be ok darling." He said gazing in to Marie's eyes. I'm going to always be here for you now; I'm going to be a proper Papa.

"I know," she said holding his hands. "I love you."

"Ay, I love you to luv," He said sitting on his daughters bed letting her rest his head on his lap and he instinctively started running his fingers through her hair.

Marie sighed happily.

The Princess of the Black Pearl was finally content.

THE END.

A/N: done. So happily ever after for the sparrow/turners and jack, Ana and Marie are going to live on the pearl while JJ and Sophie go and setup a little business in Port Royal. Later in the week when I've got reviews for this chapter, I will post author notes just to answer your last queries.

Jinxeh: you made me laugh she hard with your hitting and tsking of JJ , I tsk him too though. The whoop–ass isn't coming, he wouldn't really hurt his own kid because of what Andy put him through. Unless they did something really bad. Although trying to kill someone is really bed(scratches head feels confused before hitting both J and Liz) its there fault.

Pose Noire du Mort: nope Ana was more made than anything, maybe she should of comforted him but she was so worked up about it all. Now I'm done tell me how you wanted it to end. I'm interested now.


End file.
